As integrated circuits (ICs) become more dense, the widths of lines and components, as well as the separation between lines becomes increasingly smaller. Currently, deep sub-micron (<0.25 μm) processes are being used. However, with deep sub-micron processes, silicon yield is affected by several factors including reticle/mask pattern fidelity, optical proximity effects, and diffusion and loading effects during resist and etch processing. Typical problems include line-width variations that depend on local pattern density and topology and line end pullback.
Optical and process correction (OPC) can be used to improve image fidelity. Optical proximity correction is a subset of optical and process correction. OPC techniques include, for example, introduction of additional structures to the IC layout that compensate for various process distortions and layout modification to compensate for optical distortions. Two general categories of OPC are currently in use: rule-based OPC and model-based OPC. In rule-based OPC, a reticle layout is modified according to a set of fixed rules for geometric manipulation. However, rule-based OPC has limited capability and when more accurate OPC is desired, model-based OPC is used.
In model-based OPC, an IC structure to be formed is modeled and a threshold that represents the boundary of the structure on the wafer can be determined from simulated results generated based on the model used. Simple forms of model-based OPC generate a simulated aerial image having a threshold to predict the structure to be manufactured.
Current OPC techniques generally work well for binary (i.e., single exposure, non-phase shifted) masks. However, for manufacturing processes where two or more masks are used to manufacture a single IC layer, current OPC techniques may not converge to an acceptable result. What is needed is improved OPC that can be used with multiple exposure manufacturing techniques.